Tan Sólo Un Minuto
by Escarlatta
Summary: Ukyo y Ryoga vuelven a aliarse para satisfacer a sus solitarios corazones. Lo que ninguno sabía era que, simplemente, se necesitaban el uno al otro. ¿Crees que tu vida es miserable? ¿has mirado a tu alrededor? ¿alguna vez me viste? Por supuesto que Ranma siempre te ha vencido, porque tú jamás pensaste que alguna vez pudieras ganarle. ¡Eres un cobarde idiota!


**Tan Sólo Un Minuto**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**«Tan brillante como el sol»**

El sol brillaba con una intensidad inusual ese día. Estaban en pleno verano y ciertamente el calor era sofocante, sobre todo para aquellos que no tenían la oportunidad de darse una escapada a la playa.

Dejó el pesado cesto de basura detrás de su local, y se secó el sudor que le corría por la frente.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el cielo. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios; ¿qué estaría haciendo Ranma en ese momento?

Sabía que se había ido a la playa con la familia Tendo y de eso ya hacían tres días. Antes de irse, sin embargo, él y Akane habían pasado por su restaurant y se lo habían comentado. Ukyo realmente esperaba que Ranma la invitara, que le dijera que quería que ella fuera, pero no lo hizo. La invitación a acompañarlos había venido de los labios de Akane con una sonrisa amable, y no la entendía. O tal vez sí. La relación entre ellas era complicada; no podía decir que eran amigas, ya que ambas estaban detrás del mismo hombre, pero tampoco la veía como una enemiga. Le agradaba bastante, y estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias las cosas entre ellas habrían sido distintas.

Pero en ese momento había rechazado la invitación argumentando que tenía que quedarse a trabajar y estudiar algunas de las materias en las que debía levantar sus notas. Incluso entonces, Akane se había ofrecido a ayudarla. No podía evitar sorprenderse ante su amabilidad, pero nuevamente se negó y aunque le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, aún no entendía por qué desperdició esa oportunidad de estar junto a su amado Ran-chan. Tal vez era porque no fue él quien la invitó, tal vez era porque no había sido él quien insistiera en que fuera; tal vez porque la frustración y decepción la estaban abrumando cada vez más. O tal vez era que quería estar sola.

Una de las esquinas de sus labios se arqueó en una sonrisa amarga. Qué extraño, toda su vida había estado sola y, cuando ya había encontrado a su prometido, lo seguía estando.

Unas nubes cubrieron parte del sol, y Ukyo miró directamente el cielo. Cuando el sol brillaba no podía verlo directamente, era inalcanzable, pero cuando entraba en su visión otro elemento y lo envolvía, era posible verlo a través de él, ella era capaz de ver el sol sin apartar los ojos. ¿Serían así las relaciones?

Porque a Ranma lo sentía como al sol. Cálido, brillante y hermoso. Completa y absolutamente inalcanzable. Era imposible para ella verlo directamente, él brillaba demasiado y cuando más cerca estaba, sentía que debía alejarse.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios y, rápidamente, se golpeó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Basta —se dijo a sí misma—. A trabajar, hay mucho que hacer y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas tontas.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ciertamente, ese era uno de los días en los que no sabía si las cosas estaban bien o estaban mal. Afortunadamente el restaurant se había llenado de gente y había tenido muy buenas ventas; lo malo en eso, era que Tsubasa estaba de vacaciones y ella sola debía hacerlo todo.

Corría lo más rápido que podía camino a la tienda, si no llegaba pronto cerraría y se quedaría sin los ingredientes necesarios para el día siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando llegó, con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en las costillas por el esfuerzo, sonrió para sus adentros. Todavía no habían cerrado.

Recorrió rápidamente el pequeño almacén y compró todo lo que necesitaba. Pasó por la sección de dulces e, iba a seguir de largo, pero se detuvo. Tal vez darse un gustito de vez en cuando no vendría mal, sobretodo cuando nunca se los daba.

Revisó entre todos los dulces que había para elegir el que más le gustara, aunque lanrealidad es que no tenía ningún favorito. No solía comprarlos, así que tomó un paquete de cada uno. El cielo afuera estaba nublado y en cualquier momento caería una tormenta, ¿qué mejor que comer dulces mientras mirara la lluvia?

Cuando estaba yendo hacia la caja para pagar, un gran estruendo se escuchó en el exterior, seguido del sonido de una copiosa lluvia. Evidentemente la tormenta no le dio el tiempo para llegar a su casa, y había salido tan rápido que olvidó tomar su paraguas.

—Espero que el río no desborde —comentó la señora mientras abría la caja registradora para darle su vuelto—. Muchas gracias por tu compra. Espero vuelvas bien a casa, ten mucho cuidado.

Ukyo le sonrió a la amable señora asintiendo y con una inclinación salió de la tienda.

Mientras corría, protegía con su cuerpo las bolsas de la lluvia. Debería ser más previsiva la próxima vez.

La lluvia estaba helada y golpeaba contra su cálida piel. Seguía haciendo calor, son embargo, pero ya estaba completamente mojada y temía reafriarse. No podría darse el lujo de estar en cama vaya a saber cuantos días.

Ya faltaba poco, se dijo, unas cuadras más y estaría en casa. Cuando comenzó a atravesar el puente del río, un fuente chillido llegó a sus oídos, alertandola. Se paró en seco aún a pesar de la lluvia, y agudizó sus sentidos. Lo escuchó nuevamente y supo que venía del río pero no podía ver nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía distinguirlo, pero un punto de color brillante, se dejó ver de entre las furiosas aguas que azotaba el puente.

Ukyo no lo pensó, y soltando todas sus cosas, se lanzó al agua para salvar a quien fuera que se estuviera ahogando. Afortunadamente era una buena nadadora, pero la fuerza del agua la estaba hundiendo. Tragó mucha agua y mucha le entró dolorosamente por la nariz, pero a pesar de eso nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el punto amarillo. Le dolían los brazos y los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo, pero nada importó.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al tomar entre sus brazos una pequeña bola oscura y suave. Era un animal, pero no podía verlo. Volvió a nadar hacia el borde con las fuerzas que le quedaban y dejó al pequeño animalillo delicadamente en el suelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin dar tregua y Ukyo ya no sentía frío ni calor, aún cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Mirándolo de cerca, lo que consideró que era un cachorrito, resultó ser un pequeño cerdito, y guiándose por la pañoleta que tenía amarrada en el cuello, lo reconoció como la mascota de Akane.

El animal abrió apenas sus enormes ojos, encontrándose directamente con la preocupada mirada azul de la chica y volvió a cerrarlos. El corazón de Ukyo dio un vuelco inesperado. ¿Qué podría hacer? No tenía idea de cómo atender a un pequeño animal pero no quería que muriera, así que hizo lo que, consideraba, haría cualquier persona normal: con sus temblorosas manos tomó el pequeño hocico negro y lo abrió. Acercó sus labios hacia él y, sin pensarlo más, le dio respiración de boca a boca, tal y como había aprendido en ese curso de primeros auxilios que había hecho.

Una vez, dos veces. El animalito todavía no respiraba. Tres veces, cuatro...

Ella apenas pudo apartarse cuando el cerdito, escupió agua y se dio la vuelta tomando respiraciones desesperadas.

Ukyo calló, sentada en el césped, completamente aliviada y terriblemente agotada. No sabía cómo iba a mirar a Akane a la cara si algo llegaba a pasarle a ese pequeño. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué, siendo su mascota, muchas veces lo dejara vagar solo.

Su mirada fue hacia sus compras, ahora sí completamente empapadas por la lluvia y suspiró. Todo había sido por un bien mayor, así que no se arrepentía.

El cerdito comenzó a respirar más pausado con sus ojitos cerrados así que Ukyo, haciendo su último esfuerzo del día, se levantó con él en brazos y recogió sus bolsas. Tal vez algo de lo que había comprado podría salvarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, dejó al animalito en su cama, acobijado con sus mantas y, antes de ir a darse una ducha, verificó nuevamente que su respiración fuera constante y su corazón latiera. Ahora podía sentir el frío calándole los huesos y su barbilla no dejaba de temblar.

Esperó que la bañera se llenara y se sumergió en ella dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Eso se sentía, tan, pero tan bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ryoga despertó sobresaltado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su pecho ardía. Quiso levantarse, pero cuando enfocó su mirada a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todo era demasiado grande, o él era demasiado pequeño en realidad. Miró sus manos, en ese momento, patas y rememoró lo sucedido ese día. Recordó estar en la playa con su adorada Akane, y luego ella comenzó a reñir con Ranma y lo dejó a un lado. Había intentado regresar a la casa de la playa en la que se estaba alojando la familia Tendo, pero irremediablemente se perdió. Caminó durante horas, buscando agua caliente para volver a su forma real, pero le fue imposible. Tuvo que escapar de unos perros que querían devorarlo, y luego cayó al río. Creyó que ese sería su patético final. Pensó, amargamente, en todas las cosas que no había hecho. No había vencido a Ranma, no le había dicho a Akane sus sentimientos, no…

Pero entonces, cuando lo creyó todo perdido, sintió en su rostro el golpe de pequeñas gotitas de agua. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que lo que caía era un largo cabello castaño, y unos bonitos orbes azules que lo miraban con una auténtica preocupación. En ese instante, todo parecía un sueño surrealista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido real. No sabía dónde estaba, el lugar olía demasiado bien, era un aroma dulce con toques de limón.

Se sentó en la mullida cama y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación decorada con tonalidades que iban desde el celeste al violeta. No había nada que le dijera nada sobre su salvador, así que pensó en irse en silencio, después de todo, era un simple animal y, aunque estaba agradecido porque le salvó la vida, no tendría forma de agradecerle.

Bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta abierta, debía encontrar la salida, pero eso sería pan comido.

Aunque tal vez no… luego de vagar durante casi media hora por un pasillo por el que había pasado mínimo unas diez veces, decidió ir hacia otra puerta semiabierta. Aunque no esperaba encontrar lo que se encontró.

Era un baño, y en la bañera, completamente dormida, estaba la chica de cabello castaño. Desde su posición sólo pudo ver el contorno sereno de su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La chica era realmente preciosa.

Quiso salir para no invadir su privacidad, sobre todo, en esas condiciones, aunque no contó con el jabón que había tirado en el suelo con el que resbaló y fue a darse de cabeza contra la puerta, ocasionando, a la vez, un terrible estruendo.

La joven despertó alertada y se levantó precipitadamente de la bañera, quedando ante él completamente desnuda.

Él quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, comenzó a golpearse contra la pared.

—¡Espera, espera! —dijo ella, llegando a su lado tal y como había venido al mundo—. Tranquilo.

Su dulce voz le llegó a los oídos. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos para no invadir su intimidad, no estaba bien verla así cuando ella pensaba que era solo un animal. Su pequeño corazón latía desesperado en el interior de su pecho, no se sorprendería si de un momento a otro saliese disparado.

La joven lo tomó en sus brazos; seguía hablándole suavemente, aunque él no podía distinguir sus palabras. Estaba demasiado aturdido y no dejaba de moverse y chillar para escapar de allí; sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando ella lo abrazó cariñosamente contra su pecho… desnudo.

Su pequeño hocico comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. La chica lo observó y lo acercó a su pálido rostro.

—Mira lo que has hecho, te lastimaste —y al decir aquello, le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz. Tal vez había tenido suficiente por ese día, o tal vez el estar cerca de la muerte por millonésima vez había sido algo significativo, pero sus sentidos lo abandonaron y, simplemente, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar, preguntándose nuevamente si todo había sido un sueño, se encontró en la misma cama en donde había despertado la primera vez, rodeado de ese refrescante aroma a limón.

Se sentó sobre sus patitas y examinó por segunda vez sus alrededores.

A sus espaldas, escuchó unos pasos; poniéndose en guardia todo lo que esa patética forma le permitía, se volteó encontrándose nuevamente con la dulce joven que lo había abrazado. Ahora ella tenía puesto un pijama de verano que constaba de un short corto y una remera de tiritas, pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo aquello fue que, ahora que la veía de frente, él la conocía. Era otra de las prometidas de Ranma, la chef de Okonomiyaki, Ukyo.

No podía creer que la hubiera considerado dulce y bonita. Ella nunca se había portado bien con él. Siempre lo había mandoneado y golpeado.

—Veo que has despertado —le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se secaba el cabello.

Ryoga quedó anonadado ante la calidez con la que le hablaba. Nunca la había escuchado ni visto así. Bueno, nunca pretendió verla desnuda tampoco. Aunque no podía negar que era muy linda, y que tenía unas curvas que jamás hubiera imaginado que ella tendría…

Un nuevo sonrojo cubrió su pequeño rostro y se dio la vuelta. La chef lo mataría si supiera quién era realmente él. Lo consideraría un pervertido aún cuando no había sido su intensión esparza. Estaba tan avergonzado...

—Ven aquí, cariño —Ukyo lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sus manos eran tan suaves, mucho más que las de Akane—. Mmm ¿cuál era tu nombre? ¿Piggi? —Ryoga negó efusivamente con la cabeza y la chica sonrió—. ¿Porki? ¿Peg? No, no es ninguno de esos, pero recuerdo que era con "P". A ver... P... P... ¡Cierto! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—. P-chan. Tu nombre era P-chan.

—Cuik, Cuik —afirmó Ryoga, sin salir de su asombro. Fabuloso, aparentemente la chica de los okonomiyakis sí podía ser adorable cuando quería.

Poniéndose de pie, Ukyo lo dejó sobre el alfeizar de la enorme ventana de su habitación.

—Ya vengo, no me tardo nada —y salió rápidamente. Podía escuchar sus pasos bajando unas escaleras. A los pocos minutos, regresó con una bandeja llena de paquetes, una taza y un pequeño pocillo—. Debes estar hambriento —comentó mientras dejaba lo que traía sobre su cama y se acercaba a él con unos paquetes de golosinas y los pocillos. Dejó uno con agua a su lado y se sentó, en la misma ventana en la que lo había dejado, abriendo las cortinas; afuera, la tormenta era feroz, el viento silbaba y la lluvia golpeaba contra el vidrio—. Vaya lluvia —Ukyo abrió un par de paquetes de unos dulces de arroz y los puso a su alrededor para que él pudiera comerlos, mientras abría otro para ella—. Menos mal que te encontré, sino vaya a saber que te hubiera pasado.

Ryoga estaba aturdido. Este tipo de cosas no solían sucederle y, aunque por el momento todo iba bien, no era para nada bueno haberse cruzado con Ukyo en esas circunstancias.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio venir cuando Ukyo le introdujo uno de los dulces enteros en su boca; casi se ahoga, pero a duras penas pudo tragarlo. Ese seguramente sería el subconsciente de la chef que lo quería muerto.

—Tienes que comer, cariño —le dijo, acercándole otro dulce relleno de fresa—. No sé realmente qué comen los puerquitos, pero según leí, comen de todo. Lamento no poder ofrecerte otra cosa, pero esto es lo único que se salvó de mojarse porque venía envuelto, lo otro se arruinó con la lluvia. Come, come —repitió, acercándole el dulce y el agua.

Bueno, pensó, ella podía ser algo ruda, pero sus intenciones eran buenas.

Bebió agua y comió lentamente. Ukyo también comenzó a comer, y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia.

Ryoga observó a la joven. Se veía pensativa, mirando a un punto perdido más allá de la ventana, mientras tenía entre sus manos la taza de té y se acurrucaba en su rincón.

—¿Sabes? —su voz sonó tan suave que pensó que a lo mejor era el sonido del viento, pero luego ella siguió hablando—: Me gustan los días lluviosos, es agradable ver la lluvia de noche. tal vez me traiga algo de nostalgia, no lo sé, tan sólo es… mágico —ella lo miró, y un tonto sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro. Era linda cuando sonreía, pero eso no le quitaba lo mandona que había sido en el pasado—. Akane debe extrañarte mucho, ¿eh?

Escuchar el nombre de su amada causó que su corazón se acelerara. La extrañaba, siempre la extrañaba.

—Cuik, Cuik —bajó la mirada, entristecido pero la joven de ojos azules lo tomó en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré hasta que ella regrese —prometió, y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, continuó—: A veces me pregunto: "¿qué estará haciendo Ran-chan ahora? ¿Pensará en mí?". Y la respuesta en mi mente siempre es: "Debe tener mejores cosas que hacer" —Ryoga no era un gran observador, pero lamentó el que el brillo en sus ojos se opacara, sobre todo por hablar del idiota de Ranma—. Es increíble pensar que todos estamos bajo el mismo cielo, ¿verdad? Todos lo compartimos, pero siempre estamos tan lejos. Incluso cuando estoy en la misma habitación con Ran-chan lo siento tan distante, tan lejos… y no sé cómo acercarme a él.

El joven de ojos verdes la miraba atentamente. Era revelador, y bastante incómodo que ella le estuviera diciendo esas cosas. Sobre todo porque si supiera quién era él, lo mataría. Una vez más, con un motivo más.

—Es fácil hablar contigo —bromeó Ukyo, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza—. No me dices lo estúpida que soy y no te burlas de mí; debes ser el psicólogo personal de Akane —cerrando sus ojos, la chica tiró su cabeza hacia atrás—. Estos días están siendo agotadores, sobre todo ahora que Tsubasa está de vacaciones. Ah, cierto que no lo conoces, Tsubasa es mi ayudante. Es algo extraño, pero es buena persona y cobra poco dinero, por lo tanto, me conviene —una gota de sudor resbaló de la cabeza de Ryoga—. No soy de hablar mucho, P-chan, pero tú estás logrando lo indecible —ella apretó los labios y volvió a mirar la lluvia—. A veces… sólo a veces, me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar… de algo. No sé, de cualquier cosa. Del clima, de la escuela, de cómo me siento… —dudó—. Tsubasa es bueno pero… todo el tiempo dice que está enamorado de mí y eso es incómodo, y ya tan repetitivo que me aburre. Y Ranma… bueno, él es tema aparte. Nunca podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos, y si lo estamos… simplemente tiene la boca repleta de okonomiyaki —suspirando, levantó al cerdito a la altura de sus ojos—. Es extraño, pero siento que me entiendes, y eso me hace sentir bien.

Un rayo estalló en el cielo y retumbó por toda la casa. Las luces parpadearon un par de veces hasta estabilizarse, y Ukyo lo había abrazado protectoramente contra su pecho. Era incómodo pero agradable a la vez. Sin embargo, no quería traicionar el amor que sentía hacia Akane.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día —lo dejó sobre la cama y acomodó las mantas—. Tú duermes con Akane, así que creo que no habrá inconvenientes si duermes conmigo hasta que ella vuelva.

Ryoga no creía que esa fuera una buena idea, la verdad. Sobre todo porque no podía sacar de su mente el hecho de haberla visto completamente desnuda. Eso sería algo que no podría olvidar. Era, después de Ranma cuando se convertía en mujer, la segunda chica desnuda que había visto en su vida.

Su pequeño hocico volvió a sangrar, pero lo limpió rápidamente para que ella no pudiera verlo.

A pesar de todas las alarmas que encendía su mente, se dejó abrazar por la chica, sintiendo como a los pocos minutos ella se quedaba profundamente dormida. Realmente estaba muy cansada.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro femenino. Verla dormida, serena, con los labios entreabiertos y su piel suave lo hizo estremecer. Lo cierto es que Ukyo era una chica linda, sólo que nunca había pensado en ella como tal, ya que para lo único que le había dirigido la palabra fue para utilizarlo para separar a Akane y Ranma. Aún así, era la única chica con la que no se sentía intimidado al hablar. Sí, la respetaba y sí, le temía un poco sobre todo, cuando estaba armada con su espátula gigante.

Quizás no era mala idea quedarse con ella. Pero no así, sino que encontraría la forma de devolverle el favor por haberle salvado la vida.

Y ya tenía una leve idea de lo que haría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bueno, primero que nada ¡hola!_

_Ciertamente soy nueva en el fandom Ranma, no como lectora, pero sí como escritora. Hasta hace poco, solo me dedicaba a leer, pero luego me animé a escribir mis propias historias. Y aquí estoy._

_La verdad es que por ahora me había centrado en mi otra historia, y pretendía terminarla antes de empezar cualquier otro proyecto, pero leyendo algunos de los pocos fics que hay sobre esta pareja ¡que me encanta!, me di cuenta de que tengo una ideíta rondándome la cabeza que quiero explotar lo más posible. _

_Amo esta pareja, y como dije antes, hay pocas historias, o mejor dicho, pocas historias terminadas de ellos, por lo que me animé a escribir mi idea._

_Y ahora, yendo a la historia, mi idea es no hacerla interminable. Serán capítulos largos, porque me gusta escribir capítulos bastante extensos, pero no serán muchos. Será una historia sencilla, divertida (espero) y emotiva, donde todos se van a dar cuenta de sus roles en el mundo. Los protagonistas son, obviamente, Ukyo y Ryoga, y tal vez haya un poco de Ranma y Akane dando vueltas porque, por obvias razones, los necesito._

_En fin, ya veremos como avanza._

_Espero que les guste y si les gusta (o no), me pueden dejar su comentario :D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Nos vemos :D_


End file.
